Nature's Vampire
by sephigurl10023
Summary: Mina is just a normal student at Hogwarts until she finds out what she really is and why the vampire Alucard wants her.
1. Meet Mina

**AN: Hiya!! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. I know I'm not that that great of a writer and all and I usually do yaoi rp's so this is new to me. THis is going to be straight and I've put it in M because I'm adding a few lemons to it later on. ANyhoo...please review. I'm always looking for a good tip. And Flames will be used to roast tiny chocobos. So think of them!!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing... I'm poor so please dont sue me. I'm just a muse here.**

**Nature's Vampire  
**

_Dear Mom,_

_My first two weeks have been great. I've made several new friend and was placed into a great house. That's right I never told you about school yet. Well as you know it's a magic school, and all of the students are placed into different houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. I was placed into Gryffindor. It's really nice. Each level of students has their own dorm, but it sucks because we have to share one bath per year. I miss my big room and bath back home. Anyways, like I said before I've made some new friends. They're names are Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All of them are great but me and Hermione don't get along so well. She was the top student of our year until I started. I can't help it I'm smart. Ron is a bit of a klutz and he really need some help. So I'm doing the best I can to help him with his studies. And, lastly Harry, He's amazing mom. He plays on the houses sports team, he's smart and apparently he was the one who defeated the Dark Lord. He is kind and compassionate. I really enjoy being around him. Oh! Mom guess what!! Remeus is one of my teachers. He teaches Defense against the Dark Arts. He's a really good teacher. I didn't expect him to be so good with a whole class, but he was great when you hired him for my private lessons before I was integrated here. I'm glad I had those lessons now. Thank you. How is everyone back home doing? I do miss Walter giving me cooking lessons and Sera's weapons training. I hope someday I'll be as good as you. How is papa doing? The last I heard he was killing ghouls in America .I wonder if he will be home for Christmas this year? Anyways, I probably should stop writing; people are starting to come into the dorm. _

_Love Always_

_Your Daughter,_

_Mina Windgates Hellsing_

Mina picked up the letter and sealed it. Getting up she brushed her long white hair out of her face and started to walk towards the owlry. Just as she reached the owlry she bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!" They shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry" Mina stated while reaching down to retrieve her letter. Upon picking up the letter she looked up to see the face of Draco Malfoy. Instantly Mina blushes. "What are you just standing there for?" Draco asks and holds his hand out to her. Gingerly Mina takes it and he pulls her into the owlry. He releases her hand and calls down a handsome scarlet owl. "Here use this one" He says as the owl hold its leg out waiting for the letter. "Thank you" Mina says and ties the letter t the owls leg. She pets the owl and says "Please take this to Integra Windgates Hellsing". The bird gives her a look of conformation and takes off.

"Hey Mina" Draco says in a calm voice. Mina blushes and thinks "_Could this be it. I've liked him for a while… could he really be asking me out. But what would my friends think? Would they care? Yes they would, Harry despises Draco…". _"Mina, earth to Mina" Draco says jokingly. "Oh, sorry. You had something you wanted to ask?" She says now looking at him. It's Draco's turn to blush, "Well I was wondering if you would eat dinner with me at our table tonight. If not I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmead with me this Friday. I know Potter and his little follower's don't like me much but you're not like them" Mina blushes again," I'd love to Draco. On both. So I'll see you around seven tonight". She smiles brightly places a kiss on his cheek. "Later Draco" She says and runs off.

----------------------

Mina sets at their usual table during DADA. She likes to sit about the middle of the room. Today she is setting with Harry while Ron and Hermione set behind them. "Can anyone tell me what happens when a vampire drains a victim of blood?" Remus asks the class. Immediately my hand shoots up along with Hermione's. Remus smiles and looks at me "Yes Mina". "Yes sir. Two different things can happen after a vampire bites a victim. If the victim is a virgin they will become a fledgling vampire. If they are not a virgin they become a mindless ghoul that the master vampire can control. The ghoul's are most dangerous because they have no rational thought about who they attack. Their soul purpose is to mutilate humans." Mina answers. "Correct. Fifteen points to Gryffindor" Remus states. "Now can anyone tell me the organization that is dedicated to eradicating the ghoul's?" Remus asks. Mina thinks "What is he getting at?" Immediately Mina answers "The Hellsing Organization was founded to eradicate all vampires in the name of God. Most vampires are power hungry and do nothing but spread ghoul's and murder innocent people. It would be different if they would stick to medical blood or animal at least. It's understandable to want more like yourself but not a whole population. The organization makes sure that humanity is safe." Remus looks taken back and states "Spoken like a true Hellsing Mina".

The whole class looks at Mina. She is hiding her face behind her hair. Finally she says "I am my mother's daughter Professor . Mother sends her best wishes' to you as well. She also said to tell you, and I quote "You better get your sorry ass to our Christmas feast this year. You are missed." Remus blushes at the message and tell Mina to talk to him after class. "So," He says, "Can anyone tell me about a natural vampire?" Mina looks at Remus confused. Where had she heard that before? The whole class looks confused. _"Oh yea",_ Mina thinks, _"but where have I heard this before?". _Mina throws her hand up. Remus looks at her out of curiosity. He really didn't think any of them would know. "Yes Mina" he asks.

"Well, I'm not completely sure but isn't a natural vampire one that is born as a human but already has the vampire gene inside them. Its rare but it can happen. If the mother has somehow ingested a bit of vampire blood it goes directly to the child. The child will be born human but as it ages the vampire gene becomes active and at the age of eighteen the one with the gene will become a vampire. Even as a human they can hear their master and they already know who it is. They are stronger and have greater magical abilities than the average human." Mina says. She shakes her head hearing the voice telling her what to say. _"it can't be true can it"_ she thinks. "Your right Mina. Fifty points to Gryffindor" Remus says sadly.

He smiles and looks at the class "I think that is enough for today. Class is dismissed". Everyone looks pleased and gets up to leave. Harry looks down at Mina. "Mina are you ok?" She looks up at him and smiles "Yea, I'm fine. I need to speak with Remus for a minute and then I'll head to the usual spot okay?" "Alright I'll see you at the library then" Harry says and smiles.

Mina gets up from her seat and walks towards the front of the desk "So how have you been Remus? We've not seen you back home for a few months. I miss your lessons." "Sorry Mina I've been busy. Trying to get ready for this job and all. Your studies have progressed, I'm glad to see that. I bet your mother is happy" He says gesturing towards an empty chair and hands her a cup of tea. Mina sits and happily takes the tea. "Thank you! You usually have the best tea. I wish you would tell me where you got it" she says taking a sip of the tea enjoying the rich flavor of it. "Yea, mom is really happy. She says if I keep going I'm going to be smarter than she is. Walter has been teaching me to cook and I've finally got to where I can best Seras's in a duel. Mom still refuses to let me into the basement." She states a bit agitated. "You know your mother only wants the best for you. She can be a bit pushy but she loves you a lot. How is Alexander doing?" He replies. "Papa is in America hunting ghouls. I know mom misses him, but sometimes at night I can swear she is talking to someone. Have you met anyone at the house named Alucard?

------

**A/N: Well I like it so far!! I hope you do to. I wanted to make Remus a friend of the organization. IT seemed right to me. anyhoo!! Review please!!**


	2. Secret's Revealed

**A/N: Yea chapter 2. I'm doing good. I didn't have interwebs when i wrote this. I was so sad...stupid labor day....**

**DIsclamier: I own nothing.... THe REspectful owners do.  
**

Remus paled, "Mina how do you know that name? It's very important you tell me". Mina looks down and hides her face behind her hair, "Well sometimes I hear mom talking to him but most of the time I can hear him in my head. Lately I'll wake up in places and I don't know how I get there. Yesterday when I looked in the mirror while I was brushing my hair my eyes were red. When I looked back they were back to blue, and every time I go to cut my hair I hear him telling me not to." Remus sighs, "I guess It's time you were told. I wanted your mother to tell you but I guess it can't be helped." Mina looks up confused "Tell me about what?"

"Your going to be eighteen soon If I'm correct right?" Mina nods, "Remember today's lesson about natural vampires? Well before you were born Alucard was the Helling's secret weapon. When Alucard found out about Integra's pregnancy and that Alexander was the father, he slipped a drop of his blood into your mother's food. She ate it thinking it was safe because it was Walter who gave it to her. Well one day Alucard cornered her and told her what he had done. She didn't believe him at first because he had protected her for so long, but during her pregnancy with you she started craving blood. That's when she knew Alucard was not lying. So she had him sealed back into the basement so he would not be able to get to you. Alucard told her that when it was time for you become what you truly are His seal would break. The last letter I receive from your mother stated that the seal was weakening. Mina you're only going to be human for a few more months. Then your going to be tied to Alucard for a eternity."

Mina paled and started to shake, "So your saying that I'm not human and that I'm mated to Alucard. Why? Why me? And how do you know all of this?" Remus smiled sadly "Your mother brought me in to look after you when you were born. Me being a werewolf protected you from him invading your mind when you were still a baby. He didn't corrupt you then and you've turned out to be a beautiful woman. Alucard is not as bad as you think. I've met him a few times. He loves you very much as well. Part of him is within you. That is why sometimes your eyes turn red. It's your vampiric side coming out. Your still in control but it just shows. Soon you will always look like that. You'll still be able to finish school." "I get all of that but why?" Mina asks. "Alucard loved your mother, and she choose Alexander. So Alucard decided to make you his because he knew Integra would never love him. You are a part of her. He also did it because of his hatred for Alexander." "How do you know all of this" Mina asked defeated. "Just because Alucard is sealed into the basement does not mean people cannot go and visit him. Did you know Seras is one of Alucard's Fledglings? She was the one who took me to see him the first time. He explained everything to me and asked me to look after you until time came for him to come to you."

"Oh" Mina said as if she was about to cry. "Thank you for telling me. I should get going. I promised Harry I'd meet them in the library. I don't want to be too late." Mina said getting up from the chair. "Don't worry so much about it okay. Everything will be fine. You know Harry is quite taken with you, so is Draco. You should have fun with your friends more." Remus said giving Mina a warm smile. "Your right, Draco asked me to have dinner with him tonight and go to Hogsmead with him Friday. I told him I would. I just got my allowance and I want to go ahead and get my Christmas shopping done. Mom said I could invite my friends over this year. I'm hoping to see you there." Mina said now smiling. She couldn't stay sad for long.

--------------

Mina sat in the library in the middle of her friends laughing at their new friend. The poor girl was wearing radishes for earrings. "Luna hunny. It's too cute but those will rot and get nasty. I have some loose garnet at home. I'll see if I can get mom to make them into a pair of radishes for you. That way you'll still have your style but it won't attract mice." Mina said between laughs. Luna giggled "Thank you Mina". "It's no problem," Mina said, "Hey Mione, did you finish that essay in potions yet?" Hermione gritted her teeth and replied "No, not all of us are as smart as you. I didn't have time to finish it. I'll do it at lunch. Did you get yours finished?" "Yea I did. I got it done the night he assigned it. I also helped Harry and Ron finish theirs." Mina replied happily. She loved to one up Hermione. Harry catching on to the oncoming quarrel said "Hey Mina how do you know Remus?" "Oh when I was small Mom hired him to give me lessons. He basically raised me and taught me everything about the wizarding world. Through him mom made some good connections. Mom gives shelter to werewolves who need the help. She even pays them. It's a nice set up. Remus helps run it. Since they trust him more than they do mom. We even have a couple vampires under our employment. Walter is our butler and Seras is my combat teacher. I miss them a lot."Mina said before Hermione intercepted "but doesn't the Hellsing Organization hunt vampires?"

"Well yea", Mina stated, "But not all vampires. Not all of them are hurting people. There is a difference." "Not everything is black and white Granger" said a voice from behind Mina. Mina turns around, "Draco it's good to see you. How have you been?"she says blushing and smiling at him. "Good, are we still on for tonight? I got something special up for us. I know you'll enjoy it." He says with a smirk and stared at Harry. "Yes I'm looking forward to it. Like I said earlier, I'll see you at seven. Wait! Where are we meeting?" She asked looking at him. "Just meet me in front of the dining hall. Well I've got to get doing. I don't wanna hang around these losers any more. I honestly don't understand why you hang with them. You should start hanging with us at the Slytherin table. Pansy's wanting to ask you something anyways. Something girlish about hair I guess. Anyways, I better get going." He says while leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Mina's lips. With that he turns around and leaves.

"Bloody hell", Ron says, "How the hell did you manage to get Draco to be like that. Please tell me your going to prank him good tonight." "Sorry Ron it really is a date. He asked me this morning when I sending a letter to my mom. I just couldn't say no. He seems ok when his other friends are not around. I want to get to know the real him." Mina says looking at Ron. Harry ponders for a bit and says "You know Mina your right. He does not seem so bad when the others are not around. Maybe it would be nice to get to know him better." "Really!!! Thank you Harry!!" Mina cries and hugs him. "I'm so happy. I was so upset you would be mad at me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of it." Mina says happily from her place in Harry's chest. Ron and Hermione exchange a look and Hermione says "Well, we refuse to accept Draco. We barely accept you and now this." They stand up and move to leave. Hermione turns and says to Harry, "Make a choice, her or us. Ever since she got here, everything changed. You ignore us for her and we are tired of it. So, who is it going to be?"

----

**A/N: Yea Yea... I know I split up the group...but it would be better if they had... I didn't really like the "golden trio". Just Harry.. later on I might throw in some yaoi. ITs what I'm good at.**


	3. Potions

**A/N: I hope I'm doing ok so far. I know I'm not as good as some other's. But I do my best. I like this chapter even though its short. YOu get to see a bit of Mina's vampric side.**

**Disclamer: THe same as last time.  
**

"Mina!" Harry says seriously, "You guys have treated badly even since she started. Hermione, you are pissy because she is smarter and quicker than you are. She is also much prettier than you are, and it pisses you off. Ron, Mina had been nothing but a good friend to you. She helps you with your work and studies and never asks for anything in return and then you go with Hermione and talk about her behind her back. I've hears some of the nasty rumors you two have been spreading about her. I'm glad Draco likes her, it means that not everyone listens to your bullshit!" "FINE" Hermione yells and they stalk off.

"Mina, Mina it's ok" Harry says hugging her harder. "Don't worry about them. You have me ok!" He says and Mina looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Come on lets go to lunch. We have a long day in potions afterwards." Harry says changing the subject. He hated seeing Mina cry.

"_Mina… Mina… Mina, my beloved don't cry. Soon… Soon everything will be alright. You'll never have to worry about such trivial things again" _

Mina looks up at Harry with crimson eyes. She hears the voice again. This time it's calming and welcome. Harry looks down at her with concern. He had never seen her eyes red like that. He wondered what was wrong with her. "…Mina?" He stared and then Mina blinks and her eyes are back to the blue Harry loves so much. "You right Harry, We should go and I'm hungry." She says smiling and gets up, collects her items and her and Harry leave the library.

---------

Harry and Mina walk into the dining hall and look over to the Gryffindor table only to see all of their friends glaring at them. "Come on" Mina says and they walk over to the Slytherin table towards Draco. "Hey Draco, do you mind if me and Harry have lunch with you guys today? Our table seems to have ousted us." Mina asks smiling. "Its fine by us. We've been wondering how long it was going to be before they turned on you. Sit down and eat. We have potions in a little while so you should hurry." Draco says enthuistacly. He was happy he finally got the two people he wanted over to his side. He liked it even better that he didn't have anything to do with it. He didn't want to ruin things with Mina.

Mina hears heavy footsteps behind her as she reaches to get another slice of bread. Hearing the person behind her clear their throat she turns around to see their potion's master staring her down. He did not look pleased. "How are you this afternoon Professor?" Mina asks taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I am well Mina but may I ask why the whole Gryffindor table is staring at you and Potter like you just killed someone?" He asked in a stern voice. He seemed happy that they were at his table. "Well earlier this morning Draco asked me out and I said yes. Then later in the library Hermione and Ron got mad at me because of it and made Harry choose between them and me. Apparently, Harry choose me and they stormed off. So when we got here, the whole table seemed to hate us so we came over here. We thought it would be fine because Draco had offered earlier, and that about sums it up." Mina said sadly now. She hadn't done anything wrong but still people hated her. "Tell me if anything else happens and I will see if I can move the two of you into my house. I know Minerva will dislike having her star player being moved but the rumors that have been going around have reached the teachers and we know who is spreading them. Even Dumbledor is agreeing that a move should be in order. I promise that no one here will treat you so badly. I want you to start setting with the Slytherins all the time. They will watch your back. IT has already been discussed with them." He said and turned to leave, "Oh and Potter, choose your friends more carefully this time. Don't be late to class".

Mina looked at her watch and squeaked, "Heyy…we gotta go. Class starts soon. We're going to be late". She finished her meal and her and Harry ran to potions.

The two managed to reach potions on time and seated themselves with Draco and his friends. Mina sat down beside Draco and Harry beside Pansy. "Glad to see you made it on time. I wonder how much longer it's going to be until they move you guys." Draco said preparing their cauldron for the day. "I don't know. Professor Snape told me to tell him if anything else happens. He seemed worried that the entire Grffindor table was being jerks…" before Mina could finish Snape walked into the room. Everyone quieted down.

Snape walked up to the chalkboard and tapped it with his wand. "This is what you're doing today the items you will need are in the cupboard. You have three hours. By then it should be silver and ready for use. Begin!" He said and went to set down at his desk. "Hey Mina, I'll go get the supplies and you get the equipment ready ok" Draco asked and Mina nodded. Something was off with Mina today. Draco could tell. He knew their date would be a perfect distraction. Mina set out of setting up for the potion and by the time Draco returned she had everything perfectly arranged on their table. "Wow you set everything up so nicely. You've made this a lot easier. Thanks" Draco said cheerfully. "You're welcome" Mina said blandly and looked at Draco. Her eyes had turned red again and she started preparing the first ingredients.

_"Tell him to put up the juniper and get melissa instead. It will make the process go faster and the potion work more effienctly, and if you add powerded moonstone it makes the potion drinkable."_

"Draco switch the juniper for Melissa and power some moonstone. It will make this go quicker." Mina said now looking at him. Draco was entranced, Mina had never had red eyes before. This Mina was commanding and he liked her. She seemed to know what she was doing. Not that he didn't like the other Mina but this one was unique. "Are you sure?" He asked before collecting the ingredients she requested. Mina just nods and returns to her work.

An hour and a half later Mina moves her hair out of her face. Her eyes are still red. She raises her hand "Professor our potion is finished!" She declares and the class stares at her, Especially Hermione who glares at her. Snape walks up to their cauldron and inspects the potion with a look of surprise, "Miss Hellsing would you care to tell me how you've managed to complete this potion in such a short amount of time?" Mina looks directly at the potions master and he notices her red eyes. Something is not right he thinks. He tells himself later he will ask Remus. Remus seems to know a lot about her. "Well professor", Mina starts, "If you switch the juniper for Melissa, the Melissa acts as a catalyst and speeds up the process. Also if you add the powdered moonstone you can skip the fifth step completely and it also makes the potion drinkable so it takes affect more quickly."She finishes her explanation and looks at her teacher. "Am I wrong?" She asks.

"No, you're absolutely correct Miss Hellsing. It's just been so long since I've seen anyone actually use an old style to make this potion. Even my teacher said it was too dangerous to do, but you've created a perfect potion using an old shortcut. I'm impressed but next time do it the way I say to." Snape remarked. "Now class let's see how your potion is coming along." Snape said turning to Mina. "Oh and Mina, Draco since your potion is complete and over standard you may feel free to leave for the rest of the lesson. I expect n essay on the proper way to make this potion at our next class." "Thank you Professor", They both say and gather their bags and leave the classroom.

---

**A/N: I'm still trying to get the hang of thi uploading stuff... I'm ok with computers but not with writing..I read a lot and watch a lot of anime and look at smutt a lot. I can do this. ohh.... Next chappie Mina finally meets Alucard and semi smutt happens between her and Draco.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I've not updated. My computer crashed and I lost the interwebs. I'm glad linux is stable on most everything. I'm hoping my writing is getting better. I know my imagination is but its harder to put words on paper than to just let them play out in my head. Maybe I should start actually writing it down on paper first instead of typing it. Paper dosen't crash and delete all of your files like vista does...stupid vista...ANYWHOO! On with the story. I'ma try to updated once month. So any suggestions or anything will be much appreciated, and as usual flames will be used to roast tiny chocobos. And for those who don't know final fantasy chocobos are like giant chickens. **

**Disclamier: I own nothing. I'm just the muse. I'm poor so please don't sue me. **

"Hey Mina wait up", Draco said running after her. He never thought she could be so fast. She stopped an turned to him. Her eyes were still hurt. "I need some time to think.", she sighed, "So such has happened today and I just don't know what to do. Christmas is soon approaching and I'm going to be 18 soon. My first and last year has been extremely stressful. I don't get why so many people hate me. I can't help I'm smart or anything like that." "Then don't worry about it" Draco told her, "It's not your fault people are stupid.". She smiled at this. "You're right. So, you wanna head to the library for the rest of the period, and get this essay done before tomorrow."

Draco smiled, "You're to interested in your studies. Have you ever been into on of the alcoves here?" She blushed, her eyes were back to blue, "No, I've never been into one of them. I've never actually had a boyfriend either. I'm not ready to actually be with a guy yet." Mina started to panic. Draco just laughed and she looked at him. "I never said anything about sex, but if you're suggesting it", Draco said walking up to her. Mina started to stamper, "No...I'm not really...". Draco just laughed. He really liked her. He just didn't realize that from the alcoves someone was watching him.

"_Soon enough Mina."_

"Draco! Where are you taking me?" Mina asked. He had blindfolded her and was walking her somewhere. "We'll be there soon. Don't worry I'm not taking you anywhere you;ll get kicked out." He said as he pulled her along. Soon they reached a huge door and he opened it pulling her in. "Now you can remove the blindfold" he whispered into her ear. She lifted the offending piece of material from her eyes and smiled. "Thank you" she said looking around the room. "It nothing," Draco said smiling, "I just wanted it to be special being our first date and everything." She turned to him and smiled, "Thank you anyways. It's nice."

"Where are we anyways? I've never seen this room before." She asked him taking a bite of her meal. The food was great she thought. She'd not had a steak since she came to Hogwarts. It was a real treat. "Its the Room of Requirement. Its supposed to fit the needs of the person who finds it" Draco told her. "Thats neat. I guess this would be a good place to study." Draco sighed, "Why are you always so interested in studying? I've never actually seen you do anything else." "Well, I'm eventually going to be the head of mom's organization. I need to know so much, and now I've got magic to learn. I'm already taking all the advanced classes I can and this summer I'm going to be taking extra lessons, and I still have more weapons training. Everyone expects so much from me and I really don't have much time to be me anymore."

This was another thing Draco liked about her. She was always trying to reach for something. "You know it dosen't hurt to actually take time for yourself. You cant always please everyone. My dad wants me to take over our family business when I'm a bit older. I'm expected to marry and have at least one boy. I'm luckily I at least get to choose who I marry unlike my parents. They get along but they don't love each other."

"I guess I got lucky there. My parents married for love not because they have too. My dad's always somewhere else. This Christmas, it's going to be the first I get to see him in 3 years. He's always off hunting ghouls. I don't really know anything about him. I remember when I was little dad came home and I didn't even realize he was my father. I always thought our butler was, but mom's always been there. She's strict and can sometimes be a little scary but she's a good mom." Mina said finishing her meal.

"Thank you for the meal." she told him yawning. He laughed, "Your not supposed to be sleepy." "Can't help it.. I'm kinda like a kitty. I don't know how any times I've used Harry's lap as a pillow. You know he broke up with Ginny over it. She wanted to fuss saying that we were dating when we're just friends. He's more like a brother if anything." That was good to know Draco thought. "So how did you get to be friends with him?" Draco asked pulling her into his lap.

Mina blushed, "Well it was kinda at sorting. The hat didn't seem to know where to put me. It said I could have been anywhere and I told it that the red and gold was pretty together so it put me there." "Weird. I've never heard of the hat doing that." Draco interjected. "I'm just that awesome" she told him laughing. Draco just shook his head and laughed. "Keep going" he encouraged her. "Well the only spot to sit at the table was with them. So I had to take it. It was actually Hermione who struck up conversation. She had wanted to know if I really was descended from Van Hellsing. Harry was the one who told her that a last name was just that a last name. After that she acted friendly, and I really don't understand why they were friends with Ron. His brothers and sister are so much smarter than he is. I wonder if his mother dropped him when he was a baby."

This Draco had to laugh at. "I think your right. I cant figure out for the life of me why his mother had so may children. You know their poor and I really don't see how she supported them. Their father works at the ministry dealing in Muggles. I know from father it dosen't pay enough to take care of so many people." Mina contemplated, "Thats the way it is though. I'm glad mom said she didn't want any more children after me. She said that way there would be no fighting over anything when she was gone. She also said she only needed one heir not several." " My dad said the same thing. Thats why I dont have any siblings. My mother also refused to have another child."

Mina snuggled into Draco, "That works I guess. She yawned. "Hey now, You can't go to sleep." "Why not" She said laying her head on his chest. Draco sighed, he figured now was the time to take her back to her dorm. Even though he would have rather taken her back to his bed. It seemed like a good thought to him. At least there no one would try to hurt her, and considering today someone they might. He heard her lightly snore and smiled. She really was cute, and asleep she looked like an angel.

Making a decision he picked her up and took her down to the dungeons. Placing her on his bed he laughed when she curled up against his pillow. "Goodnight Mina", he told her climbing into the bed with her.

_Mina looked around her surroundings. "Where am I?" she thought. All she could see was a black desert with a few dead trees. The sky was blood red and it contained a bright moon. "It feels like I've been here before" she said to herself. "Thats because it's your world. Its a world your heart created. Very few can actually come here." a voice said from behind. She didn't have time to turn around before she felt strong arms go around her. "Then how are you here?" she asked him wanting to turn around. She felt his breath on her neck before he answered her, "You called me here." "I couldn't have. I was with Draco and then I fell asleep. I didn't call anyone." she said. "But you did", he told her, "It was your blood that called. Your not ready for me to take you yet." He ran his tongue down her neck. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked shakily, and felt him smirk against her neck. He ran his hand under her skirt and cupped her womanhood, "I think you know. At your next birthday my seal will break and you will be mine. You have my blood in your veins, just as Seras does." She flinched as he ran his finger over her clit. "Please don't" she asked but couldn't move, "I'm just not ready." "You will be soon enough", he told her taking his hand away from her. _

_She finally got her movement back and turned to look at him. He was much taller than her and wore red and black. She'd seen those red eyes before, "Your the one who helped me in potions and in Remeus class." "I was" he told her. "But how?" she asked. She wanted answers. Lupin had told her but she wanted to hear from him, "Remeus said that did something to mom, and that when I turned 18 I'd become like you." He laughed this time, "I see the wolf told you what your mother should have. Good enough though. I doubt your mother would have told you. Integra can be that way. You know she was a bit younger than you when we first met her." "Why do this to me?" she asked, "Is it because mother refused to love you?" _

_He laughed, "Well, you are just like your mother. Soon enough my dear. It's time for you to wake up." To Mina it looked like he was blowing away with the wind, "Alucard! Wait! I still have more to ask you". He looked at her and smirked, "In time. For now just ask the wolf. He can answer most of your questions, or contact Seras." She sighed watching him dissipate. "Fine", she shouted into the wind, "I'll just ask Remeus." Mina looked around noticing that the world was changing. The sky was becoming black and it felt like she was falling. _

"_The next time we talk Alucard, I'm getting my answers."_

**A/N: YAY! I'm done with this chapter. Alucard will not show himself for the next couple chapters I think, and somehow I think I want the ghouls to attack hogwarts. But I'm not completely there yet. I need something to get Seras there. Maybe she'll grow moogle wings and fly just to see Mina. I don't know. I hope this chapter was good. I liked it. I got the idea for the desert world from a dream I had, but in my dream a giant frog was telling how to make pizza. Yea.. I'm done ranting...please review. I need to make a credits list of all the people who do, or send you guys cookies or something. I think rawr cakes will do the trick. So like I said please review. I like hearing your comments. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Rawr...Rawr Rawr Rawr Rawr...I can't figure anything out. I really don't like Georgia. Its boring! And I can't see my family and it's always hot. Ugg...I just have way too much personal stuff bothering me to figure my writing out. I promised a chapter and damn it! Your getting a chapter. Maybe you might get more than one a month. I have other projects I'm working on to. I also like to paint, it relaxes the nerves. I currently need that and a job...so I can have monies to buy anime and more Final Fantasy. Gotta love the Final Fantasy. Oh, by the way if my rambling bothers anyone just let me know...It's just funner to do it here...if anyone even reads it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything goes to their respectable owners. Which is not me...but if it was. Oh the demented things I would do. **

"Hey Mina wake up. Your gonna be late for class. The old woman is gonna be mad if your late. Especially since what happened yesterday." Draco told her as he finished getting dressed, "You know your a really heavy sleeper. Pansy left you some clothes to wear since your stuff is in Gryffondor tower. If I remember correctly Pansy has your bag." Mina looked at him stupidly and yawned, "But Draco why are you in my dorm. Guys are not supposed to be in here." Draco laughed, "Look around. Your not in your dorm. I took you here last night because I was worried what the lions would do to you. Now get dressed." Mina blushed and looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing what she was last night. She was in someones pajamas. "Who's are these?" she asked still blushing. "Their Pansy's. She lent them to me last night, and she put you in them. The bathroom is the first door on the right when you walk out of here. No one should be there."

Mina sighed in the shower. The water was starting to go cold and she knew she was late. "What am I gonna do? I guess I should see if I can contact Seras, at least she could tell me about Alucard." she said to herself. Getting out of the shower she noticed her eyes were once again red. "It's not such a bad look. I'm just glad my hair is white. It would look weird if my hair was brown or something else. A few more months and I'm always gonna be this way.", she said looking at her reflection. "Alucard doesn't look so bad himself. Hmm...I bet he would look better if he had blond hair as well." She didn't notice the red eye on the wall as she got dressed.

"_So she likes blonds huh? Tough luck there"_

"Here. I just brought it with me. I figured you were gonna be late." Pansy said handing Mina her bag, "I'd have left it on Draco's bed if I had known you were gonna completely skip Minerva's class. You were luckily Harry lied and said you were sick. You won't be so lucky next time. You better not skip potions." "I'm sorry. I really forgot the time. Draco warned me that I was gonna be late but I didn't listen. Why aren't you in class?" Mina asked. "I lied and said I caught what you had. She said to practice something but I don't really care. So what do you wanna do for the next couple of hours? Draco is in Arithmancy with Granger. Boy does she have a surprise waiting for her in potions today." Pansy said laughing. Mina smiled at this, "What did you do?" She really liked Pansy. They had snuck down to the kitchens and were now setting next to the lake eating breakfast.

"Nothing too bad. Yesterday after you and Draco left she went on a rant about how you shouldn't have been allowed to get by using an old trick. Professor Snape just ignored her but when he had his back turned Crabbe tipped some dragon root into it. She just went about putting in the stuff that actually should have been there. Snape said that today we were going to be testing the potion our partners today. I'm glad I'm not her partner. If I remember from what Harry said she's gonna have lots of fur. Well...maybe scales, or feathers." Pansy said. Mina laughed, "she already looks like a squirrel, and from what Harry told me from his second year that she got transformed into a cat by accident. Maybe this time it'll stay permanent." "You really should have been a snake instead of a lion." Pansy said laughing.

Mina looked down at her watch laughing, "I guess your right, but we've got to go. Any time now the bell is gonna ring and we have to head to potions. Hopefully come nightfall I won't have to to go back to the lions den. Professor Snape said this morning when he caught me in the hall that I'd know by lunch." As if on cue the bell rang, "Well let;s get going. I can't wait to see this."

Pansy and Mina made it into the classroom first followed by Draco and Harry. "Your not supposed to skip class Mina." Harry scolded her. Draco slid his arm around her waist, "Give her a break Potter. Everyone needs a break from that old woman sometimes." "You two seem to be peachy. You guys used to be at each other's throats", Pansy said setting down beside Harry. "Without Weasley blinders Draco isn't so bad.", Harry said as Ron and Hermione walked in. Ron turned red and went to the other side of the room.

"So how are you liking being Weasel less?" Draco asked loudly. Ron turned even redder. "Well Fred and George sent me a letter congratulating me on dumping Ginny and throwing off Ron and Hermione. I got a howler last night from . From what I can get from it all Ron only wanted to be friends because I was the one who defeated Voldemort." Harry said. "Well, I for one am glad your with us now." Pansy said looking at Harry.

Everyone jumped when Snape slammed a book down onto his desk, "Everyone quiet. Today we will be testing the potions that you made. If you made it correctly then you'll be fine. If no then Madam Pomphry has a bed waiting for you in the infirmary." Hermione's hand shot up. "What ?" Snape snapped at her. "What exactly are we going to be doing. If I read correctly then the potion that we made it was to cure mutations on the skin." "Correct. Next to each cauldron is a vile with a parasite that deforms the skin. Each pair will infect themselves with it and will test their potion on each other. If its done correctly then the potion will clear the deformation and kill the parasite." Snape told them in a monotone voice.

Draco's hand shot up. "Yes Draco?" Snape asked. "Just what exactly kind of deformation is it gonna cause?" Mina wavered where she stood and clutched her head slightly. Snape watched her with interest. He really was gonna have to ask Remeus about her when he got the chance. Mina looked over to Draco. Her eyes once again red, "Its like how you summon your patronous. It comes forth as an animal. Well this parasite does the same thing. Elves use it to enhance themselves. Its just instead of a spell the parasite brings your inner animal to the front. It could be feathers, scales, fur. In some cases it could be rock or metal. Or it could be slight differences. Maybe wings or a tail. It just depends on the person."

"Correct . Snape told her. She looked at him and sneered. "You realize its dangerous in humans. If the parasite reaches the heart or brain the changes cannot be heal or altered without risking the life of the host." Draco looked at her. Mina didn't even sound like Mina, and he;d never seen her eyes that red before. Snape smirked at her challenge, "Well Ms. Hellsing, your potion is flawless and you and Draco will be testing it first. If anything happens to the others we will have to potion to fall back on."

"Alright" Mina said smirking. She grabbed the bottle setting next to her and pulled the cork. "So how do you want us to do this professor? Do we cut our hands and pour it into the cut or do we ingest it?" Snape looked at her, "Cutting your hand would be quicker". The words had barely left his mouth before Mina had sliced her hand open and poured a small amount of the vial onto the cut. The effects were instant. The cut sealed and small dark blue feather erupted over her skin. Mina worked quickly and ladeled some of the potion into a glass and downed it. Everyone watched as quickly as the feather has started to grow they turned black and fell off her arm. She turned to look at Snape.

He smirked, "Very well. We now know your potion works, but the rest of the class cannot drink theirs." He turned to Draco. "My turn right?" Draco said sarcastically. Mina smiled at him. Her eyes had turned back blue. "Give me your hand", she told him. He nodded and reached out to her. She carefully cut a small spot on the top of his hand and spread a small amount of the vial onto the cut. "Keep your eyes on me. It hurts a lot more than you think it would." she told him. He nodded ad looked at her as a searing pain started in his hand. He looked down noticing bright silver scales covering his hand. He looked her surprised when she smiled and ladled some of their potion into a bowl and placed his hand into it. She smiled at him again and carefully ran her fingers under the scales lifting them off his skin into the potion. He pulled his hand out and smirked at her. He picked up one of the larger scales and looked at it. "Its a dragon scale" he said looking at it. "And silver too. Silver Dragons are rare." Mina told him smiling.

Snape snorted at the moment that was going on between he two. "Now" he told the class, "The rest of you will do the same thing. If your potions does not work, don't panic. The parasite takes a while to reach vital organs." Hermione just glared at him. "Get to work" he told him walking over to Mina and Draco. He picked up the single blue feather that she had placed onto the table. It was dark blue with hints of silver on the tips. "What kind of feather is this?" He asked her. She smiled and told him, "I'm not sure. I've never seen any creature that would match those colors."

She looked around the room as the others started mutating. Harry's was the prettiest other than Dracos. She had kept on of his scales. She wondered if Harry would let her have one of the long golden feathers that was growing from his arm. He caught her watching and waved. Snape noticed her watching the other and asked "Would you mind walking around and helping some of the others?" "I don't mind." she told him and walked off to see of Harry and Pansy needed any help.


End file.
